Political Speeches and Debates
'List' *'Motion of No Confidence in The Imperial Chancellor 541AER' *'The Democrat - Party Conference Kicks Of' *'DBC- The FedReps' Speech' *'The Mail: 'Chastel Betrays The Nation'' *'The Telegraph: 'You Can't Trust Labour On Defence'' *'The Democrat - Deputy Leader Elected' *'DBC- Evening Broadcast (10/10/542AER)' *'FNP March On Corrintrin' *'FNP Rally in Delnour' *'The Guardian: Political Commentary Edition' *'FNP Vice-Chairman General Carl Gustaf Mannerheim Praises Falleen Armed Forces' *'General Carl Gustaf Mannerheim Resigns From The Military' *'SCBC: Sanders Speaks Out!' *'The Progressive: Issue #1 - Exclusive Interview with Deputy Progressive Leader' *'Imperial Chancellor Addesses the Empire' *'National Royal Broadcast' *'Royal Volunteer' *'Breckenridge: We Will Not Go Quietly into the Night' *'Neuropean League' *'A speech from the leader of the Imperial-Conservative party' *'VBC: Largest Rally in Veld History' *'Another speech from Pedor Slovaki' *'The Progressive Herald: First Rally at Corrintrin' *'Falleentium Today: A rally of the Imperial-Conservatives' *'A speech from Pedor Slovaki' *'Another speech from Pedor Slovaki' *'Imperial Chancellor Speaks to Nation!' *'The Yittinnis Herald: Home Office Press Release' *'Home Office Dispatch #4' *'Home Office Dispatch #5' *'Home Office Dispatch #6' *'Home Office Dispatch #6.1' *'Home Office Dispatch #7' *'Home Office Dispatch #8' *'Home Office Dispatch #9' *'Air Force Academy Passing Out Parade (567AER)' *'FFP Public Speech in Solarem (567 AER)' *'FFP Public Speech in Solarem (568 AER)' *'Air Chief Marshal's Press Briefing [#2]' *'Last Veteran of the Aparian War of Independencec passes away' *'Roof: "To hell with that Prince."' *'The Center Party on Haalsia' *'Roof: "Round them up for treason!"' *'Imperial Office: Announcement regarding the Military Reform of 570AER' *'Roy: "Oh it gets better!"' *'Schulz: If Mr. Roy wants to be treated like an adult' *'Rajoy: "May we cooperate for a brighter tomorrow."' *'Merkel: 'The Former Coalition was not Possible.'' *'Van Rompuy: "FCRP will be the real opposition"' *'Brandt: "A Liberal Progressive Coalition or a Far Right Clique, the choice was easy"' *'Widdecombe's first speech in Chamber of Deputies: "You people disgust me."' *'Sheldon Whitehouse: Apparently, the 575 election has already begun' *'Richard Thompson speaks in the Chamber' *'Union of Freedom rally in Reelam, Solarem.' *'Franken: "The so-called party against political correctness"' *'FCRP Members meet with the Imperial Secretary.' *'Abbott: "They gave the most important job to the [..."]' *'Rumsfeld: While the Children Pout, the Adults Will Govern' *'Korwin-Mikke: "I can't help but think Mr. Abott is a bit jealous."' *'UF rallies around Reelam.' *'Corbyn: "What are UKIP's real intentions?"' *'Johnson: "I can't help but feel dissapointed"' *'First Speech by Alberto Garzón' *'Spreading the UF word in Delnour' *'Corbyn: "First it's the free market."' *'Fetterman: Couldn't Be Prouder' *'Brok: "Would the Chancellor..."' *'Theo Solomon: This Government Has Failed The People' *'Grybauskaitė: "It's time to face the music and resign..."' *'Theo Solomon: They're Not Sending Us Their Best' *'Nash: FCRP is a party of hate, of division, of malice' *'Barroso: "The FCRP would have sorted the Caornum-Naorlum Civil War.."' *'Hislop: "The FCRP will be taking the fight to the main stream parties"' *'Merkel: ‘You’ve misplaced your centre line!’' *'UF stance on the Haalsian Civil War' *'Anti-Government demonstrations (Southern Territorial News)' *'The Rise of a New Era of Progressives' *'FCRP Conference - Policy Segment' *'Theo Solomon Visits The Republic Of Shiha' *'ULC Annual Conference 574AER' *'Beata Szydło: "Let the Empire remain free as ever' *'Bronisław Komorowski: "Nobody wants war. But..."' *'FCRP Manifesto Launch - A year early.' *'Jeremy Corbyn: "The FCRP will make a safer, more united, Empire"' *'United Left - "It Officially Begins"' *'Federal Conservative Union Strikes Electoral Pact!' *'Theo Solomon Calls For Unity In The Empire' *'Falleen Times Issue #001' *'Wyatt Roy: "The FCRP is the fastest growing party..."' *'Interview with Herman Van Rompuy - "I want a debate"' *'Recep Tayyip Erdoğan: "I come from a traditional conservative family."' *'Merkel: 'New UKIP Leadership is in order.'' *'The Publishment of UF Manifesto' *'UKIP Leadership Ballot To Be Held!' *'Michael Higgins: "Let us have a union of peace, stability and strength."' *'Launching of the ULC Manifesto' *'Rudd Gives Opening Speech at UKIP Rally!' *'SNC: Socialist Manifesto Launch' *'PRM's Jeff Sessions Passes the Torch, New Manifesto Released' *'UKIP Manfiesto Published, Rudd Gives Opening Speech' *'United Left Coalition to Contend in its first Federal Election' *'Van Rompuy: "In an election full of division, we must be a united right".' *'Kok: "Judge us on our record."' *'Nash: "Federal liberals are the measured choice"' *'Laws: "...carry out the largest programme of denationalisation..."' *[[Skinner: "Dangerous radicalism must be stopped."|'Skinner: "Dangerous radicalism must be stopped."']] *'Starmer: "Safer. United. Influencing."' *'Jean Le Pen: Labor Unions Will Get A Fair Deal' *'Baumholder: A Future to Believe In' *'Wałęsa: "I grew up in an Empire full of hate".' *'United Left Press Conference' *'The Case for the Popular Republican Movement' *'Alberto Garzón - Speech in Pealli' *'Nonambar News - FCRP Political Interview' *'Amber Rudd Rallies UKIP Supporters in Verzoonium!' *'FCRP Launch Campaign Posters' *'Nonambar News - UKIP Election Interview' *'Van Rompuy: "Forty six seats between a coalition of chaos".' *'"FCRP Want To Have Their Lunch... And Your Child's Too!"' *'Nonambar News - Socialist Party Election Interview' *'Nonambar News - Moderate Party Election Interview' *'Rudd - "Van Rompuy, Solomon & Brandt Won't Serve In A UKIP Government!"' *'Jeff Sessions discusses coalition possibilities' *'UF Leadership Sets Up Campaign' *'Nonambar News: FCRP ditch delusional Van Rompuy as Rudd reigns supreme.' *'Rodgers: "569AER Committee has been called"' *'Alberto Garzón's response to Election Results' *'Brandt: "Our future looks bright."' *'Nonambar News - FLP sells out lusting for Government' *'Brokenshire: "No more attacks. No more toxicity. More productivity."' *'United Left Coalition – Annual Conference 575AER' *'United Falleen Imperial Democrats' *'Ponsonby Press: Anti-Wage Lobby Defeated!' *'Prince Vinther and Marshal Bainbridge tour Imperial War Museum' *'Brokenshire: "Will the government offer reassurances to the military?"' *'United People: A Disaster for the Unity!' *'Chancellor's Address 575AER - Independence Referenda' *'United People: A Loss for the People' *'United People: They are Democrats!' *'United People: The reason we should not approve the Nonambar Agreement and Poliquen Settlement - the Straits as an example' *'James Brokenshire: "Unionism saved us before. It will save us again."' *'Carney: An Independent Hastiga is prosperous and outward looking.' *'In support of the Family Support Act' *'Filippetti: "Will this government ensure protection of Police numbers?"' *'TJ || Federal Representative gives keynote speech to Congress of Deputies' *'POLITICO: Brown resigns, mobilises unionist left in Hastiga' *'Brandt: "It is time to strengthen our states"' *'Nonambar News: Carney: Independence sparks a new course.' *'Cazeneuve: "Does the government have a plan for the economy..."' *'Schulz: "We shall not resume another 20 years of austerity..."' *'Bradley: "Let's link our arms, let's stay together."' *'Fetterman: Eleven Percent' *'United People: UFID in Veldunium' *'Veldunium: We’ve voted before, we’ll vote again.' *'Bradley: "We don't have to take that risk as Hastigans"' *'Nonambar News: Bradley opens Leave Campaign' *'United People: King Bradley' *'Dore in Hastiga: The Age of Being Unheard is Over' *'Bradley: "We are stronger together, we are better together."' *'ULC News - Remain Rallies in Veldunium' *'Veldunium: We’re strong enough to stand on our own.' *'Bradley: "I noticed the right choice."' *'Nonambar News: Self Determination - Now and forever.' *'United Left Coalition – Annual Conference 576AER' *'United People: King Bradley the Fool' *'Lagarde: "Today marks a victory for fiscal responsability."' *'Interview with Alberto Garzon' *'United People: King Bradley abdicate!' *'Nash: Hastiga Should Be Allowed to Leave' *'Bradley: "Don't fall for the Nationalist fever dream."' *'United People: Archie Bradley' *'Brandt: "Our democracy suffers."' *'United People: The sickness of the Hastigian Separatist Movement' *'Nonambar News: Bradley reappears after tragic loss.' *'Michael: "Nationalists shouldn't expect a sweetheart deal."' *'Michael: "One state can not decide for all, that is not democracy."' *'Nonambar News: There are those that want to work with us.' *'United People: It is Democratic and Fair to vote against a Leave-Result' *'Nonambar News: Where is the fairness? They couldn’t care less.' *'The Record: We Look Into Implications Of Hastagian And Veld Independence' *'Brokenshire: "This is a vote of people. Not selfish politicians."' *'-VelBC: Peiper addresses the public' *''' Bradley: "The Straits fantasy is out of the question, our politicians will sink us nonetheless"' *'Nonambar News: Nicolai Vestergaard should be prosecuted.' *'ULC News – Cayo Lara Wins United Left Coalition Deputy Leadership' *'United People: Give the poor soul, Alex Simpson, an education' *'United People: The hypocrisy of Veldunium' *'ULC News - Dolores Ibárruri Appointed as ULC General Secretary' *'Nonambar News: Days away from an independent Hastiga' *'Bradley: "The time has come."' *'ULC News - Final Campaign Speeches' *'Whitehouse in Hastiga: "It can't be all that matters"' *'Chester: "This is a test of our democracy"' *'TJ || Interview with His Highness Prince Vinther of Falleentium' *'Brandt: "All I want is the best for Hastiga and Veldunium"' *'Letter to the Emperor' *'Nash: Referendum Results are a Triumphant Display of Self-Determination' *'Brandt: "Democracy is always beautiful, but it can taste awfully bitter."' *'ULC News - Alberto Garzón's Response to the Leave Referendums' *'Whitehouse Comments on Referenda; Announces Leadership Challenge' *'Ross on the Referenda: Respect the Voice of the Jalbs' *'Michael Bloomberg Comments On The Refrendum' *'Carney: The sun rises on an independent Hastiga' *'"Global peace has come to an end" - High Priest Albert Eldridge' *'Brandt: "We must put partisanship aside..."' *'Alberto Garzón's response to the Red Federation Attack' *'Duncan: "Divisions, hate and dissent must, crucially, now stop."' *'Letter to the Emperor [2]' *'Imperial Speech: 577AER War' *'Faulconer: "The Islamic League Does Not Represent Me"' *'United People: We go to war united!' *'Ross: Shed Your Political Skins in this Time of Crisis' *'Nonambar News: Fury as Jalb only Referendum set to pass Senate' *'Nash: Despite War, Hastiga and Veld Negotiations Must Continue' *'Bob Ainsworth updates Chamber of Deputies' *'Brandt speaks to the troops' *'Spicer: Government wasn't defeated by referendum results.' *'United People: No Nash! No negotiations now!' *'ULC News - Cayo Lara's Speech in Poliqen' *'Sunday Chronicle: FFDP Puts New Attention to Haals and Muslims' *'The "Gentlemen, we are at war" Speech' *'POLITICO: Hussein drafts Haalsia Plan' *'Carney: More Provisions needed to defend Hastiga' *'The Cartrian Times: Coulson Savages Salazar!' *'POLITICO: Brandt speaks to the nation' *'Alan Duncan: "If nothing else, we must give them hope."' *'Bob Ainsworth's Speech to Commissioned Military Officers' *'Whitehouse: The Sun Will Shine on a World at Peace' *'United People: We are United in this War!' *'BREAKING: Secretary Gabbard Will Resign if Vanossium Bill Fails' *'Assad: Senate Needs to Work Past its Pride' *'United People: The Imperial Parliament should stop playing around and instead take their job seriously!' *'Thornberry: "What a disgraceful joke of an organisation."' *'Secretary Gabbard Resigns' *'Secretary Carter Comments on Vanossium' *'ULC News - Deputy Leadership Debate' *'The March On Corrintrin' *'United People: Unity!' *'Assad: Victory is at Hand' *'Ross Speaks in Haals' *'POLITICO: Hussein hails Haalsian elections' *'Roman von Ungern-Sternberg: If The Faith Can Arm Themselves, So Can We!!' *'POLITICO: Government outlaws "Black Coat Guard"' *'Senior Cabinet Member speaks out: A Verzoonium outside of Falleentium' *'Ross: Fight for a Brighter Future for Verzoonium' *'Whitehouse Speaks in Zarantin' *'The Eynsworth House "If" Speech' *'Popular Republican Debate' *'Nonambar News: UKIP's Alexander Thorn meets Increased Popularity' *'POLITICO: "After fourty years, UKIP still doesn't get it."' *'Nonambar News: Davidson: ‘We don’t change our party name to avoid our mistakes’' *'Erdogan: "The Conservatives are getting on with the job"' *'Ponsonby Press: Whitehouse Delivers First-Ballot Knockout' *'POLITICO: A storm brews among Labour Democrats' *'Brandt: "Peace is within grasp"' *'POLITICO: Government seeks unified front with the east' *'Nonambar News: Davidson Launches Leadership Bid' *'Duncan: "Now is the time to start thinking of the post-war world and Falleentium".' *'The March On Cartria' *'New Makkah Welcomes Those In The Pursuit Of Happiness' *'TJ: Tapanuo State Chancellor confirms election is being postponed' *'ULC News – Speech in Yttinnis' *'Assad: Falleentium Has Too Many Cripple Parties' *'Letter to the Emperor [3]' *'ULC News – Speech in Jalbetrer' *'Deputy Imperial Chancellor Speech About Atomic Attack' *'POLITICO: Brandt's plea to humanity' *'The March On Haalsia' *'Bob Ainsworth Visits IAF Station' *'Prince Vinther Talks to Munition Workers' *'The Thin Blue Line is Broken at NFO Rally' *'United People: AEGIS's private army!? Peace talks!? And where is King Bradley!?' *'ULC News - Alberto Garzón's 10 Pledges to Reconstruct Falleentium' *'Soleimani Gov't Rolls Out New Laws' *'AEGIS Corporation Responds To New Law' *'Foreign Secretary's Speech in front of Parliament' *'Change in CCU's Party Constitution' *'State Chancellor Keen: "The Federal Representative has vetoed the resolution"' *'Brokenshire speech to parliament' *'The Falleen Post: NFO To Launch Youth Wing' *'Let’s Try Liberty!' *'United People: Political News I' *'Brandt: "The government remains committed to victory"' *'Hodge: "No, how dare he. How dare he!"' *'Skinner: "Quite the opposite, how dare she?"' *'Whitehouse: "We Will Have Our Victory and Our Peace Regardless"' *'-FBC: Imperial News- Imperial Radio Speech' *'POLITICO: Brandt visits the front!' *'United People: My dear fellow citizens!' *'Stuart Ponsonby Speaks at Rhys-Darby Tribute' *'Secretary Carter Condemns Lantru and East Ouruland "Elections"' *'POLITICO: Brandt in Dokyō' *'Davidson: The people must have Peace' *'Bring Our Boys Home!' *'Lagarde: "Recklessness is the curse of the short-sighted."' *'Cazeneuve: "Calling time on Falleenization."' *'DOF: Treasury to issue securities' *'Thornberry: "Conservative Opportunists have unmasked themselves"' *'Whitehouse: "Stalus is Laughing at Us"' *'United People: Unity will safe us, not the undermining separatism!' *'CCU hold fundraiser' *'Ross: "Conservative" Politicians are Falleentium's Best Kept Secret' *'Nonambar News: Protests rock Nonambar as people demand peace' *'POLITICO: Alliance gathers to discuss peace' *'Bolton: "We've won the war. Now time to pass to lantern to win the peace."' *'Lemieux: "Political opportunism is one thing..."' *'The Record: Royal Visit By Princess Anna' *'Whitehouse: Proposal of New Elections "Ludicrous"' *'United People: An eradication of the Red Federation' *'Roman von Ungern-Sternberg Visits Empire Of Verzerant' *'Davud Monshizadeh: The New Falleentium Order Will Fund The FFP In The Haals' *'Villeneuve: "We're one step closer to peace."' *'Van Rompuy publishes his book, "Falleentium in the Storm".' *'POLITICO: IL defeated, Boscow left without allies' *'Prince Vinther marches with Tapanuan Constabulary Cadets' *'United People: Remember' *'New Falleentium Order Launches Un-Falleen Activities Committee' *'Edmund Stoiber Celebrates Rebirth of Falleen Nationalism' *'Ainsworth: "A Fall saved is a Fall earned!"' *'Ponsonby Press: Ceasefire!' *'POLITICO: World leaders to discuss peace in Kaesan' *'Roman von Ungern-Sternberg: The Red Federation Must Be Fully Punished' *'Under-Secretary Duncan writes Government Paper on "Peace"' *'Ashworth: "Let's rebuild a new United Dominions of Earth"' *'POLITICO: Con. try to sell LabDem. their own policies' *'Davidson: “The CCU displays a fundamental lack of understanding of Falleentium’s history”' *'Palin clears up Ashworth's speech' *'ULC News - Speech in Rittnor' *'United People: Imperial Parliament the Kindergarten' *'The Record: State Chancellor Dr. Oscar Salazar Announces Final Term' *'Nonambar News: Howe: Reductions in taxation are long overdue.' *'Brokenshire: "Our problems are man made and therefore can be saved by man."' *'Spicer: "Mr. Howe must suffer from memory loss"' *'TJ: Lord Rutland makes public officials swear Oath again.' *'582 Popular Republican National Conference Convenes in Tenpenny Tower' *'Deputy Chancellor Visits Faraal' *'United People: After the world war, the "war" continues at home' *'The Conservative Conference 582AER [1/3]' *'Roman von Ungern-Sternberg Visits The Republic of Shiha' *'Opening Speech of the 582 PRNC' *'The Conservative Conference 582AER [2/3 - Economic Policy, Foreign Policy & Government Policy]' *'POLITICO: 582AER LDC launched in Balranico Day 1' *'The Conservative Conference 582AER 3/3 - Conclusion' *'United People: Issues in the South' *'FFNC Hosted in Zarantin (Day 1)' *'The March On Delnour: Day 1' *'PRNC - Economic Policy Segment' *'The March on Delnour: Day 2' *'FFNC: Economics/Budget, Secessionist, and Hate Group Policy Segment (Day 2)' *'Falleen Fascist Party Emboldened in Haals' *'Collin Rutland rejoices with Prince Vinther over peace' *'James Brokenshire, 'In the name of freedom' speech' *'POLITICO: LabDem Convention Day 2' *'-FBC: Imperial News- Imperial Speech in the Imperial Parliament' *'Viscount Helkar makes rare public appearence' *'The Record: State Chancellor Dr. Salazar Vows To No War Refugees In Reellam' *'The Viscount Helkar addresses the Territorial Assembly of Osten Helkar' *'Roman von Ungern-Sternberg Calls For Revolution' *'Charles Maurras: "Communism Must Be Limited"' *'POLITICO: LabDem Convention Day 3' *'NFO Moves Headquarters And Purchases Newspaper' *'PRNC - Foreign Policy Speeches' *'FFNC Day 3: Foreign Policy Part 1' *'Robert Warrens announces he is standing for MP nomination!' *'Davidson Hits off UKIP Party Conference' *'NFO Launches Convention Of Nationalism' *'United Left Annual Conference 582AER' *'Marshal of the IAF, Arturo Bainbridge, retires' *'PRNC - Social Policy and Closing Speeches' *'Letter to the Emperor 4' *'Convention of Nationalism Day 2' *'United People: The Future' *'United Left - Our plan for reconstruction' *'POLITICO: LabDem Manifesto Leaks Released' *'PDJ Releases LAF Ads' *'Ponsonby Press: Popular Republican Platform, Policy Experts Revealed' *'POLITICO: LDNC releases LabDem Manifesto' *'United Left - The Campaign Begins''' Category:The Imperial Constitution